Reality and Fantasy Mixture!
by e-x-arcs-thrill
Summary: It's as the title says...oneshots concerning Wako's yaoi fantasies for Sugata and Takuto. There are also oneshots that aren't Wako's fantasies ;D . SugataXTakuto mostly but there might be other pairings too. Yaoi BEWARE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Training punishment 'M' Sugatakuto

I'm liking Star Driver now! Especially Wako's "Imagine Spot" which can be seen mostly by the same sex as her. Ah, SugataXTakuto seems like a great couple!

This is a lemon fic…It's my first lemon so be nice! And I hope you like it!

**Oh, and before you start…**

*Keikogi and hakama – these are one kind of uniform worn for kendo, it is also used for archery as I've already seen it in other animes. Keikogi is the white top part and the hakama is the black or blue lower part.

"Oh…Sugata-kun and Takuto-kun aren't here yet?" Sarina asked the three girls as she found the two boys missing. "It is a day off but I did say we have practice at 5PM."

"Bochama woke up early today and said he was going to be busy…" Tiger started to explain and turned to Jaguar who also looked back at her.

"…and Takuto-kun came early this morning, too, saying that Bochama had told him to come over for something…" Jaguar this time turned to Wako as they heard her make a noise.

"I heard it was something about training!" Wako explained what she thought she knew.

"Ah, Bochama did say that he was going to stay at the dojo today and brought some food with him. Maybe he and Takuto-kun are together in the dojo." Tiger added.

Wako was going to deep thought. "Sugata-kun and Takuto-kun…in the dojo together…"

"_It's your loss, Takuto." Sugata proclaims as he had the tip of his kendo stick an inch away from Takuto, who was lying on the ground unable to move with the sword close to his neck. _

"_Fine." He admitted. "Once more!" He tried to stand up as Sugata withdrew his kendo sword but ended up falling on his back again as Sugata attacked one of his feet with the kendo stick. "What was that, Sugata?" Takuto rubbed his head, clicking his tongue. He sat up and tried to stand up again but before he could Sugata pushed him back down and straddled his waist._

"_Remember we bet on a penalty game?" Sugata smiled graciously. That smile sent shivers down the boy's spine knowing something is hidden in that smile._

"_Su-Sugata…?" He asked nervously, trying his best to put a smile on his face. "I know you seem to be enjoying this but…"_

"_You're voice is shaking." Sugata leaned down nibbling on an ear, earning him a surprised gasp below. "Even your body is shaking…" he whispered lovingly so close to his ear, his warm breathe made the red hair groan. "…so cute…" Sugata proceeded on travelling to the boy's face admiring the sight of it for a while before licking Takuto's lips and claiming it as his as Takuto unconsciously opened his mouth to gasp._

_Takuto moans into the kiss and arches his back as Sugata started stroking him through the fabric. He lets out a wanton moan as Sugata broke the kiss, his hands still tending between Takuto's legs._

_Takuto threw his head back, pleasure was starting to make him do things he wouldn't dare to do… like moaning the name of the one responsible for this or begging for more. He felt tears starting to form on his eyes. Embarrassed he pulls his arms and covers his face with his forearms._

_Sugata went to untying his *hakama and sliding the *keikogi and removed it as Takuto complied straightening his arms for a second only to lock his arms again on his face. Sugata didn't mind but he was going to make sure that he will be able to see everything to see about the boy…later on, on the final part of the punishment._

"_Haah…Su-Suga..ta!" He convulses as he felt a warm wet feeling around a nipple and not noticing the discarding of his boxers. He moans loader as a palm wraps around his erection, pumping it slowly while teasing the tip. Gasps and groans came continuously as the sensation never stopped._

_The sounds that came from the boy made Sugata excited for more. If this was how Takuto reacted on foreplay what more if he went inside that hot tight hole. _

_Pre-cum pouring out, Sugata decided to move on and prepare him. Seeing as he doesn't have any lube he places his two fingers on Takuto's half opened mouth. Takuto removed his arms curious what Sugata was insisting with his fingers. Sugata took this chance and used his free hand to trap both Takuto's wrist and held them tight._

"_L-Let go!" Takuto whimpered. He just ended up with two fingers forced inside his mouth._

"_There isn't any lube so…" He didn't continue as he loved how Takuto complied probably knowing what he meant as he started sucking the two fingers. "And I'm not letting your hands go…so can't run away or hide." Sugata stared at his fingers being sucked and another thought just came to his mind but that'll happen later as they still some more lube._

_As soon as he retracts his fingers, he replaces them with his mouth. Takuto gasps in the kiss in surprise as Sugata in no plunges his tongue in and explores the hot cavern. The kiss swallows more of Takuto's moans as Sugata inserts a finger inside him, thrusting it slowly in and out, feeling the inside of the boy._

_They break away for air and Takuto tilts his head to the side. Sugata adds another finger as he felt Takuto loosening against his finger. Distress fills Takuto's face, tears starting to form in his eyes. Sugata tries to comfort him by gently kissing through his jaw and went down to sucking his throat leaving marks. Soon sounds of pain were replaced with those of rapture and need. Sugata wasn't one to disappoint but he wanted to act out that thought he had a while ago. He withdraws his fingers loving the whimpers Takuto gave._

_Takuto stared at him with half-lidded eyes filled with confusion as to why the sensation stopped. He gave out a yelp of surprise as he was pulled up onto Sugata's lap Takuto's head landing on his chest_

"_You seem to be having fun by yourself even though this is a penalty game." Takuto shivered as he knew something bad was coming up. It didn't take long for him to get what Sugata meant as the blue haired teen freed the bulge in his hakama. "How about pleasuring me a bit?" He took Takuto's hand and guided it to his hard erection. "Oh, yes I did say we didn't have any lube so…" He tilts the boy's head up and traces his lips with his thumb. "…be sure to wet me plenty so I don't hurt you, Takuto." Takuto whimpered at the thought yet was turned on at the dirty talk. He was more surprised that Sugata seemed so sadistic._

_Takuto knelt down and slowly pumped the erection in front of him. He licked it a few times before taking it into his mouth. Not knowing what else to do, he swirled his tongue and just made sure he lubricated it properly not wanting it to hurt later on. Sugata moaned at the heat engulfing him and more so as Takuto started bobbing his head up and down his cock._

_He observed the red haired teen. His body was glistening with sweat, his face plastered with pleasure, a red blush on his cheek that reached his ears…it was beautiful but there was something missing._

_Sugata felt the heat rising knowing he was close. He warns Takuto too late and releases in the boy's mouth. Not able to take it all, Takuto withdraws with a coughing sound some of the cum going to his face and chest. Sugata smirks as the thing missing from the picture made Takuto looked so perfect now…totally HIS and only his. He pulls Takuto him again, now the boy's legs on each side spread out. Sugata licked his lips at the sight of it making Takuto blush a deeper red. He rubbed the tip of his cock at Takuto's hole making the boy gasp and throw his head back. _

"_Sit." Sugata said but it sounded more like an order to Takuto's ears. Takuto complied and slowly sat down as Sugata guided himself inside the opening. Takuto was already making sounds just as the head was inside him. The sounds were all Sugata could handle before he gives one big thrust making Takuto give out a loud cry as he was fully inside. His keikogi being in a mess, he slid it off his shoulders. Takuto instinctively held on to Sugata's shoulders for support as he tried to get the pain out of his mind. Sugata seeing Takuto writhing in pain waited for him. After some of the pain subsided, Takuto tried moving and made Sugata hit that spot that made him glow. He arched his back and moaned at the new sensation. Sugata smirks and holds onto Takuto's hips as he starts to give hard thrusts up hitting Takuto's prostate every thrust. _

"_Su-SU..ga-aah..TA! I-I can..t-!" Saliva starts to flow from Takuto as rapture overloads his senses. _

_Sugata goes on a faster pace and reaches out to pump his erection. "Takuto…" He captures those lips in a kiss as he pumped his hand faster._

_Takuto breaks away as soon as he came. "Haahh! Sugata! Nnnnaaaaah…" Sugata also came inside him as he tightened around Sugata._

"Stop." Sarina calmly raised her hand immediately stopping the Imagine Spot.

Wako was extremely red with blood coming out of her nose.

"Don't think about things like that if you can't handle it." Sarina advised.

'H-How…?' Wako inwardly asked.

"That's right, Wako-sama!" Jaguar stated.

Sarina and Wako turned to them…Jaguar and Tiger both had their hands covering their nose…They also had nosebleeds…

"Bochama isn't that sadistic and forceful!" Tiger commented. "Even though pairing him with Takuto-sama and making him sadistic seems thrilling…"

"That's right! Bochama can also take the role of the gentle seme!"

"_Does it hurt, Takuto?"_

_Takuto nods his head, tears forming in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry. I'll do it more gently."_

"Like that!" Jaguar added.

"Why did it suddenly end up like this?" Sarina asked herself loudly and went to a corner while the three discussed more about the pretty boy couple.

**While outside the door of the club…**

Sweat dropped from both boys as they felt that they were being talked about and it wasn't a good topic.

Takuto whispered. "Sugata, are we always going to get this every time they think we're together?"

"Maybe." Sugata answered shortly and coolly. "Well, it's a good thing I'm the seme." Sugata mumbled

"What was that?" Takuto barely heard but was curious.

"Nothing. Want to train some more? Since they seem really busy right now." Sugata started walking away.

Takuto follows right after him. "Okay." He cheerfully complies.

Sugata kind of felt sorry for Takuto…for the girls seeing him as the uke. But maybe it's because Wako's fantasies but he was kind of starting to like Takuto…no, that's impossible.

A/N:

Hahahaha…it's my first lemon! It's seems crappy (since it's like 2am when I wrote this) but I hope you liked it!

May your galaxy shine!


	2. Hime Hajime 'M' Sugatakuto

I've finished another oneshot! I hope you guys like it! XD

Warning! Yaoi SugataXTakuto you have been warned.

* * *

"Happy New Year!" Takuto cheerfully greeted Sugata and Wako as well as Tiger and Jaguar when he entered the dining room.

They all greeted him back as he had a seat.

"Takuto-kun, did you spend the night here?" Wako asked with a bread still present in her mouth.

"Yeah." He bowed his head and thanked Jaguar as she placed a bowl of soup in front of him. "Why don't we have fireworks later on?" He asked Sugata who was mostly the one in charge of the whole household.

"Seems fun." Sugata shortly replied as he just kept observing. There was never a time that Takuto became boring to him. It was fun being with the boy…it was the first in his life that he became close friends with another guy.

At night…

"Ruri, you came!" Wako waved her hand and yelled at the oncoming girl.

"Of course! Fireworks and two pretty boys…how could I refuse?" She winked.

"So you didn't come here because of your friend?" Wako put on an annoyed face.

"I came here also for you of course!" Ruri reasoned and tried to calm Wako down. "Anyway, Takuto stayed over at Sugata's place last night, huh? They're so close. They really are a pretty boy couple."

"Ruri-san, Wako-sama and Bochama are engaged!" Tiger joined their conversation.

"I really haven't asked but where does Takuto-kun sleep?" Wako asked Tiger.

"He sleeps with Bochama." The answer made Ruri and Wako flinch and turn red. "On a separate bed." She added before the two got the wrong idea.

"Bochama tends to lock his room though. We make sure he's asleep before we go to bed but with Takuto-kun they tend to talk a lot before they go to bed. Bochama just tells us to go to sleep promising that they'll sleep after Takuto's stories." Jaguar explained as she came with a plate of food.

Wako sparkled at the sight of food and helped herself. "New Year really is the best!" Wako stuffed her mouth with anything she can put in it.

"You always say that about any holiday that has a lot of food." Ruri commented. "If it's about New Year the good things about it are the fireworks, yukata, barbecue and most of all…hime hajime!"

The three girls blushed and Wako spat out the left-over food inside her mouth. "W-What are you saying, Ruri?"

"It's true, though. Ah, but the best thing about New Year for me right now is…" She turns her head to the right and the three girls follow her sight. Takuto and Sugata (both in yukata) were leaning on the tree. Takuto was laughing and Sugata chuckling a bit. "…it's always refreshing to see two pretty boys together in a pair like that."

Wako thought about it… 'Hime hajime…' she then turned to the two boys who were having fun by themselves. Takuto did sleep in Sugata's room and they were alone and probably stayed up late…

* * *

_"S-Sugata! No…more…" Takuto gripes as hands moved around his upper naked body, his body convulsing as two hands played with his nipples._

_"Giving up already?" Sugata leans down and gently bites down on a nipple. His hand goes lower as he kissed and licked on Takuto's nipples, Takuto giving small gasps at the sensation._

_"W-Wha-? St-Stop!" His eyes widened as he felt Sugata massaging through his pants. "It's like past 12 midnight!" He reasoned trying to get his mind of the pleasure that's slowly coming to him._

_"Oh, you're right. Happy New Year." Sugata states nonchalantly and goes back to his work, going to Takuto's neck, biting and sucking on it._

_"That's not it!" Takuto whined as Sugata continued to do him. He gave out a surprised cry and gripped on the bed sheets as Sugata slipped his hand into his pants and curled it around the semi hard erection._

_He pumps it at slow pace, chuckling as Takuto's moans became more sensual. He removed the remaining garments the red hair had. He continued to pump the boy and came to an abrupt stop loving the disappointed groan Takuto made. "Do you still want me stop?" He purrs teasingly as he removed his hand from the erection. He went up to the bed and loomed over the Takuto. He rested body gently on top of Takuto, hugging him affectionately._

_Takuto sighed in relief. Sugata stopped before he lost control of himself and give in. This relief didn't last long as he shivered on hearing a small chuckle. "S-Sugata…?"_

_"You said stop. Stop touching down here…fine. There are still a lot of ways I could…" He pushes himself up from the hug and lowers his head to lick Takuto's lower lip and gives it a quick kiss. "…tease you." Sugata gave an innocent smile that sent shivers to the boy under him._

_"Haaa-!" Takuto gave another long gasp and threw his head back as Sugata abruptly bit on a nipple and his hand playing with the other one. "Aaah…!"_

_"You're reacting like that just from this…quite sensitive in this part." He commented and teased his nipples a bit more before kissing his way lower and lower. He stopped by Takuto's cock, and blew on the tip making Takuto whimper. "I was forced to stop touching there so…" He went back up and captured lips, easily given entrance he swirled around exploring and tasting ever inch of Takuto's mouth while his hands massaging and rubbing Takuto's thighs. Each time teasingly going up almost to his crotch but intentionally ignoring it. Sugata just enjoyed every sound he swallowed from Takuto._

_Tears start to form in the redette's eyes. He wanted to come already. He brought his hands down to pleasure himself but before he could, two hands clasped them and tied them with the bed sheet and used on hand to pin them over the boy's head._

_"Please…" Takuto blushed harder hearing his voice losing strength in them._

_Sugata smiled. "Please what, Takuto?" He asked affectionately yet not moving an inch._

_"Please…" Takuto bit his lip. "…t-touch me…" He closed his eyes shut so not to see Sugata's face while he said it, ashamed and embarrassed._

_With no more delay, Sugata started pumping him again, this time at a faster pace. Sugata put two fingers into his mouth and started licking them. As he kept on pumping him, he inserts a finger, thrusting it slowly in and out. He could hear moans and groans coming from Takuto from both the pleasure and discomfort. As he felt the boy loosening up, he inserts another finger. He pumps faster as he starts scissoring and loosening Takuto's virgin hole. He tried curling his fingers and Takuto came hard with a loud cry…_

_A panting, moaning Takuto looked so sexy…and now more so because of sweat and cum covering his torso and chin._

_"Takuto…" He went south of the bed and lifted Takuto's legs._

_Takuto quickly went back to reality and looked at Sugata removing his clothes. "W-Wait…I just came…" He reasoned with no strength in his voice, his body still felt a bit sluggish._

_"I'm at my limit." Without anymore delay, with one thrust, Takuto's relaxed hole swallowed all of him up. He heard small whimpers of discomfort and went down to kiss him comfortingly, then after, he moved a bit higher to kiss away tears that fell from those eyes he loved._

_"I'm moving, Takuto." He proceeded as he saw a small nod from Takuto. Making sure not to hurt him, he started at a slow pace and gradually increased his pace. Sugata loved how Takuto's cries of discomfort were changed to erotic moans of his name. He never missed that one sudden squeak in one of Takuto's moans. He hit at that angle again making Takuto cry out his name with need._

_"S-Su..gata…no..more…I'm com-aaaaahh-haaah-!" Takuto cried his release while arching his back as much as the feeling of his release made him. He felt hot liquid inside him a second after._

_

* * *

_

"That wasn't what I meant with hime hajime and two pretty boys being refreshing…but that was a great image you gave there." Ruri interrupted and gave Wako a thumbs up. She was blushing very hard but was grinning from ear to ear. "Ah, Wako you have blood coming from your nose…wah, these two as well!" She said as she turned to Tiger and Jaguar.

"Ruri-san, you're not affected by this?" Tiger dared to ask, her hand still by her nose.

"Hell no, I read these kinds of things all the time so I'm used to them." She answered with ease.

The two boys walked towards them seeing as the girls were clumped together.

"What? What? You guys seem to be having fu-! Why are you guys like that?" He was surprised and asked about the blood that stained their hands.

Sugata sighed. "I can guess a few things…" Takuto just turned to him and gave a confused look.

"Anyway, I can't believe that she sees Takuto-kun as…" Ruri giggles a bit maniacally making the two boys look at her. She looked at Takuto. "But I guess with Sugata-kun, you are likely to lose as being dominant."

"Eh?"

"You don't need to know if you don't know." Sugata calmly suggested.

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry XD...and by the way, "Hime Hajime" means first sex done during New Year, or so I heard XP

Haha, sorry it took quite a bit of time to update it. Oh, yes advanced Happy Valentine's Day!

I'm already making a new oneshot that's not related to Wako's Imagine Spot. It happens around the Valentine holiday and I'm adding Takashi to mix XD!


	3. Morning Misunderstandings 'T'ish

Sorry, it isn't really rated M for this fic. I tried to make it as funny as I could so I hope you guys get it.

Happy reading!

I do not own Star Driver...if I did, it would have been a yaoi by the first episode! XD

**The Valentine's Theme I was talking about...became different! I posted it differently because it wasn't about Wako imagination!** _**It was a Pinch!** is the title._

* * *

It was still early in the morning. Takuto stayed over at Sugata's house again and they went to school earlier than the girls.

Wako was the first to arrive, though in the classroom. Kanako came a few minutes after with Simone.

"Wako-sama." Jaguar came into the classroom, dragging a confused Tiger, with red cheeks and went straight for Wako.

"I heard." Jaguar started. "…last night!"

Wako and Tiger gulped putting intensity to the moment. "W-What?" Wako asked.

"Bochama and Takuto-kun were…" She cuts off too put more suspense. "…they were…"

"They were…" Wako asked again.

"…doing it…" Jaguar finally said.

"E-Eeeh?" The two girls were caught surprised by the news.

"B-Bochama was moaning…and I remember hearing Takuto-kun's voice in his room."

"Speaking of the devils…" Kanako commented as she saw Takuto and Sugata stopped in their tracks by the window, chatting and laughing together. "I knew they were going to end up together."

"_Takuto, come to my room again today."_

That sentence made the girls listen attentively yet secretly. Kanako just sat on the chair beside the girls who were hiding. Her hearing was splendid anyway.

* * *

"Again? I don't want to…" Takuto gave a half-hearted tone.

* * *

'Again?' The girlsemphasized their thought on that one word.

* * *

"You're really good at it." Sugata commented. "It felt good every time you did it."

* * *

'B-Bochama!' Tiger inwardly screamed.

'I can't believe it. Takuto-kun is…' Wako blushed.

_Does it feel good, Sugata?_

* * *

"Well, I always did it with my grandather and he was always pleased." Takuto supported his confidence. "He really forced me to learn it so I could do it to him."

* * *

'G-Grandfather?' All the girls except Kanako, who chuckled, and Simone, who just blushed, exclaimed in their thoughts.

* * *

"Then, I'll do it for you next time." Sugata suggests.

"Do you know how to?" Takuto asked, not convinced with Sugata's confidence.

"I remember how it felt. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"That doesn't sound assuring, Sugata."

* * *

'D-Do him next? S-Switching roles?' Jaguar wondered.

'Takuto-kun's first…' Wako imagined…

"_I-I haven't been…I'm not sure, since it's my first time…."_

"_You did those things to me first. But, reacting like this, you only trained your *beep* skills."_

"_Sugata!"_

Tiger fainted on the face all red. Wako seemed on the brink of collapsing, too.

'Really, still little girls.' Kanako said to herself.

* * *

"Well, this will be the last time this week, okay?" Takuto bargained. "I'll teach you how to so…"

"Even if you teach me, I won't be able to do it for myself."

* * *

'S-Sugata-kun!' Wako exclaimed to herself as she imagined a lot of stuff included in those words he just said.

* * *

"Then should I teach to Tiger-san or Jaguar-san?"

* * *

'Ehh?' Wako was really getting confused. She didn't know the two had a secret like this. She looked at Jaguar and saw she had fainted as well. Did the thought of S-Sugata doing that did the trick or was it the part where Takuto suggested he would teach her to do it to Sugata?

"We're misunderstanding." Kanako silently said. Simone was already in her seat, minding her own business as Kanako stood up and went back to her seat. "How boring."

They hear the door opening…

"Really! Next time I need to put a price for my services, especially you Sugata. Massaging you is hard work for me, too, you know. Your body is even stiffer than my granpa's. Try easing up and have fun."

"Hm? Why are Tiger and Jaguar-senpai on the floor?" Sugata stared down as he closed the classroom door. It didn't take quite enough time for him to understand the situation, seeing as though Wako was with them. They must've had another weird fantasy…

"Are you sure you're just going to leave them there on the floor?" Takuto asked, his gaze following Sugata as he went for his seat.

"It's still early anyway, and they must be tired."

Takuto went to his seat. "I see."

"If only it wasn't a fantasy…"

Takuto turned his head back. "Eh?"

Kanako just shook her head gracefully. "Nothing."

* * *

That was fun. I hope you guys didn't get confused much…Anyway, the Valentine's fic I was working on kinda died on the theme…but I still posted it…! It had no connections with Wako's fantasy so I posted it separately.


	4. It was a Pinch 'M' SugaTakuto

Okay, I decided to just put this in the collection of oneshots! The better you will know where all of my Star Driver yaoi fic are

Sorry, it took so long...and the Valentine's Day theme died as I continued the fic.

Hope you like it.

Warning! BoyXBoy SugataXTakuto TakashiXTakuto M!

* * *

Takuto sighed. Everywhere he went, there were girls chasing him to give him chocolate. Not that he hated it…he didn't know what to do with a mob of girls that would seem to crush him if they did catch up.

He slumped on his table as the teacher continued to lecture.

"Nee, Takuto-kun." Kanako called behind Takuto. This made the teacher flinch and all the other students as well, except Sugata, who just sighed inwardly. "It's Valentine's Day today…" she started as she held up her hand up to her head and just stared at her ring. "…my husband is still busy with work and I'm quite lonely…"

"I'm sorry but I have things to do today…" Takuto half-heartedly and kindly reasoned.

"…oh, but my husband did send me chocolate and the expensive ones,too…"

'So, I'm being ignored…' Takuto just awkwardly smiled.

"Here." Kanako gave him a 12 by 12 box. Before Takuto could ask… "Chocolate."

"T-Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"Ms Watanabe." Keito proclaimed.

"That's Mrs Watanabe"

"We're in the middle of class so please stop flirting."

* * *

At lunch in the club room…

"Okay, that's a wrap!" Sarina clapped her hands together. Everyone fixed their things and got ready to leave. "We still have practice after school."

"Hai!" Everyone replied in chorus.

"Oh, Takuto-kun, I'll excuse you for last period. Being the lead male we need you to practice more. I already told the teacher."

"Okay." Takuto nodded.

The power trio went back to class together. They talked about the play. Wako out of nowhere gave both Sugata and Takuto chocolates. Sugata and Takuto talked about training more after Takuto's practice later on. The day was getting better…except…

"Takuto-kun!"

"Sugata-kun!"

The two started to run holding Wako's hand. They needed to get away from being mobbed again.

* * *

Takuto sighed in relief that class wasn't starting yet when they came back. He sat on his chair and once again slumps his head on the table.

"Nee, Takuto-kun."

Takuto made an effort to turn around and smile back at her. If he didn't, she would bother him during class time. "Hai?"

"Aaah…" She elegantly asked.

"Hah?" Takuto unconsciously opens his mouth.

"Here." Within a second she forced a chocolate in Takuto's mouth.

"!" Takuto jumped out of his chair in surprise, startling everyone that was in the room.

"It was supposed to be given to you by a friend of mine but they didn't have the courage so I gave you a bite." She calmly smiled as if she did nothing wrong.

"Please say so first before doing anything…" He sat back down but had to stand up again as the teacher opened the door. They greeted the teacher and went back to their seats.

After at most half an hour, the room felt like it was a sauna, well, at least to Takuto. The heat was making his face red and he couldn't help the thing between his pants. 'W-What…' He could think but he knew that it won't be for long…the bell rings initiating last period. Good timing because he felt that his groans were getting louder. He stood up and took his bag. The teacher already knew but Takuto bowed as he went past her.

"Tsunashi-kun." She called out to him.

Takuto twitched. He really wasn't in the mood to talk—scratch that, he wasn't in the _condition_ to talk properly, but he still turned around. "Yes?"

"You're face is red and you're sweating quite a bit. Why don't you go to the nurse's office before you do club activities?"

"Thank you. I'll consider it, sensei." Takuto gently said with a blush on his face making the girls in the room blush and their eyes sparkle. As soon as he was out of the room, he ran as fast as he could but also as quiet as he could so that he would not disturb other classrooms. At least in the clubroom, there won't be too many people.

* * *

There we_ren't_ any people in the club room at all. It gave Takuto relief, though. At least, he had a few time for himself. He felt himself twitching down there…it was becoming unbearable…but anyone could come any minute so he shouldn't act out of the ordinary.

Just by resting his hand _there_ made him moan so he retracts his hand. It was getting worse and worse. A bit more and he might lose control of himself.

Two arms came from behind him and hugged him gently. "Shall I help you?"

* * *

Sugata was feeling uneasy. After a few minutes Takuto left, one of his classmates excused himself as having an appointment, and more so as Sarina now interrupted their class to talk to him and Wako.

"Sorry, but an emergency came up, practice is cancelled. I told everybody else except Takuto-kun, so please contact him somehow."

"Wako, you can go home first later. I'll go fetch Takuto. You don't have to wait for us." Sugata suggested and readied his stuff.

"You can leave after this period, though." Sarina replied not wanting Sugata to skip.

"He seemed unwell a while ago. I'll take a quick look in the infirmary and go straight to the clubroom if he isn't there." He said before going out.

"It's still quite early though…" She noticed Wako all red.

"He said not to wait for them…so that means they'll _take a while_?" Wako was hinting something that Sarina obviously got it.

"Stop thinking about things like that."

* * *

"Nnaaah-! Aah..haah!" Takuto came in the person's hand but was yet again hard with a few strokes.

"That was quick…" Takashi commented.

Takuto's forehead gently touched the wall, his forearms leaning on the wall for support. "W-Why—waah?" He made a startled cry as his pants and boxers were rid off.

"Hii-!" He clenched his teeth as he felt hands stroking outside his entrance. "S-Stop!"

"Why should I? Doesn't it feel uncomfortable when I stop?" He stopped all his ministrations chuckling on the sound of disappointment coming from Takuto. "And doesn't it feel good?" He continued touching the boy's body. "You haven't been touched here yet…" Without warning, he plunges a finger inside.

"Aaahn? Whaa—S-Stop! Nngh…" He convulsed against the finger and closes his eyes shut. He arches his back at the feel of another finger inside him.

Takashi turns him around to face him making the boy cry out again as the fingers were still inside him. He unties the tie opens Takuto's shirt a bit forcefully, some buttons flying. He felt Takuto tightening around his fingers making him groan at the thought of that tightness around him and not his fingers. He retracts his fingers and leans towards Takuto, their face just an inch away from each other. The way Takuto trembled turned him on. His face was so hypnotizing…his eyes a dazzling red as the blush on his cheeks…lips moving in a tantalizing way as gasps went out of his mouth. He grasped Takuto's hands…kissing each one loving how smooth and soft his hands were. He gave his attention to the chest next…the cross scar, the Tau mark. He kissed the middle of the scar, hearing Takuto slightly moan in pleasure while arching his back a bit.

Takuto felt his body succumbing to as little pleasure it felt. His thoughts easily pushed aside with the smallest touch. This guy was one of the Glittering Crux…was this feeling of sexual desire part of his first phase? He felt lips against his...opening his mouth to gasp just gave the person time to dip his tongue inside. His legs finally gave out and he slid down the wall into a sitting position, breaking the kiss. He moans out again at the feel of two fingers probing inside.

"I'll give you something more." Takashi kneels down and spreads Takuto's legs wider. He gives one more thrust and withdraws his fingers.

Takuto hears a zipping sound…he felt sluggish but he knew what it was. As he felt the fingers withdraw, something bigger was stroking his entrance, his eyes widening at the sensation "STOP!" He tried pushing himself away not wanting anymore. He felt the head going inside him and tears start to fall down his cheeks unconsciously. "I don't…want this!"

"Takuto?" The two heard and saw the door opening. "Takuto! Who are you? Glittering Crux?"

Didn't Sugata recognize who it was? Takuto looks back at the person and saw him with a mask. When?

Sugata reveals a knife out of his clothes. "Get away from Takuto." He gave a threatening vibe making Takashi flinch a bit.

"I guess I won't be able to finish…" He turned back to Takuto and gave him a small peck on the forehead. "…it's a letdown but you were so cute." He withdraws and jumps out the window as he opens it.

Takuto brings his legs close to him to hide his private parts. "Sugata…I…" Takuto looks up at the feeling of something warm covered around him.

"It's fine. They probably did something, right? Or else, you would have easily fended him off." He held Takuto's hand and pulled him up. "Just to be sure, stay at my place for tonight."

"Thanks."

Takuto wiped himself and wore his boxer and pants. His shirt ripped open…he just removed it and just put on the green school jacket, giving back Sugata's. As soon as they were leaving, Takuto felt the same sensation coming back and his legs yet again gave up. Sugata just turned around in time to catch him falling.

"My body…feels weird…" Takuto looks up to him with a deep red blush and tears forming. Somehow, Takuto heard something snap. "Sugata…?"

"It's getting late. Come." He turns around and carries the red haired boy on his back. He walked on outside.

"Piggy back ride…" Takuto mumbled in contempt.

"Want me to carry you in my arms instead?" He chuckled when he felt Takuto shaking his head. He cringed a bit at the feeling of something hard against his back. Was it really a first phase power?

* * *

Takuto was on fours on the bed embarrassed. He buried his head on the pillow as he felt Sugata's body leaning on his back. "Don't worry." He hears Sugata saying. Takuto had no more time to think as Sugata started touching him.

"Su-Sugata!" He bit on his open shirt trying to stifle his moans. Sugata kept pumping him while stretching and thrusting two fingers inside. It felt so good that he couldn't help reacting and losing himself. "Aah…m-more…" He closed his eyes shut realizing the words he just said. His voice gets louder as he felt getting close.

"Losing it, Takuto?" He asked and turned the boy on his back. He could see Takuto's eyes full of unconditional lust. He leans down and kisses the boy. He gives the cock a tight squeeze and swallows the long moan Takuto gives out in his release. Breaking the kiss, Sugata kneels up loving the view of a spent Takuto.

Takuto whimpers at the feeling of getting hard again. "W-Why?"

"Then this isn't a first phase…it's possible you were drugged…"

"But I don't…" His eyes widens for a second as he realized what the cause might be. 'Ah choco…' His train of thought disappeared in an instant at feeling of Sugata touching him again. "S-Sugata?"

"Whatever the cause, the only way is to make you release until you can't anymore, right?" He licks his lips and eyes Takuto in a way that sent chills to Takuto's spine.

"S-Sugata…? I don't like…what you may be possibly thinking right now…eh-!"

Sugata lifts his legs and positions himself. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." He gives him a gentle and comforting smile.

"That's not-!" He nervously smiles at the outcome he's already seeing.

-And so the night went on smoothly…not for them.

* * *

Next Day…

"Ah, Takuto-kun, Sugata-kun, good morning!" Wako greeted as both entered the still empty class room. "Takuto-kun, are you alright? You look pale."

Takuto quickly stood up straight and smiled as brightly as he could. "Nothing! Good Morning, Wako."

Sugata and Takuto went to their seats. "I heard that Takuto-kun spent the night at your house." She said as she walked to Sugata. She smiled mischievously. "I bet you just talked about perverted stuff." She teased as usual.

"I think so, too." Kanako walks in to the room with Simone, continuing to her seat behind Takuto. "Right, Takuto-kun?"

Takuto buries his face on the desk, covered by his arms. He had no energy to accuse anyone and it would just be too embarrassing.

"Takuto."

Takuto quickly sat back up and flinched at the calling of his name. "W-What?" He turned his head to Sugata.

"It was satisfying." Sugata calmly commented from his seat, chuckling as Takuto turned red with embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah…" Takuto weakly replied and buries his face on the desk.

* * *

Hahaha…..kinda fail for me since I took so long…I'm really sorry! There's an Omake chapter so it makes this a two-shot, huh?


	5. It was a Pinch 'M' SugaTakuto 'Omake'

Omake chapter…

I got carried away and the valentines theme kinda died a bit so I'm sorry…

* * *

Takuto stayed in the clubroom as he got a letter that confessed feelings for him.

"Um, Sugata, why are you staying as well?" Takuto turned his head to face him.

"Is it wrong?" Sugata bluntly asked as if there was nothing wrong.

Takuto couldn't say anything knowing that he'll just lose in an argument.

"Your shirt" Sugata suddenly said out of nowhere. "Try putting it up a bit more."

"Hm?"

"There's a mark."

Takuto face the other way immediately and covered his neck. He remembered what happened last night and it was all too much.

"Don't worry." A hand on his shoulder made him look back but only to find Sugata's face inches away. "It's not that visible from afar." Sugata tried to lift up his spirits but that still made Takuto embarrassed.

"I thought I made this rendezvous for the two of us." Takashi opened the door.

"Takashi Dai, what are you doing here?" Sugata gave him glares as if he was a born enemy.

Takashi wasn't even discouraged by the look he was given, instead he just gave a stoic face. "Letter."

"Eh?" Takuto pulled out the letter from his pocket. "D-Don't tell me…"

"It's from me." He turned his gaze towards Sugata. "Shindou Sugata, why are you here?"

"I'm only making sure that certain _people_ won't suddenly attack my _certain person_." Sugata sarcastically proclaimed.

"Well, how much do you know about him?

"I know much more than you." Sugata seriously pressed.

"I don't think so." Takashi with equal intensity said.

"W-What…?" Takuto just stood there in the middle of the two.

"I've known Takuto ever since he came to the island." Sugata pulls Takuto to his side.

"Everybody already knew about Takuto-san. He already grew popular by his great feat of swimming across just to get here." He pulled Takuto to his side.

"True. I was the one who changed his clothes, even his underwear." Sugata pulls Takuto to his side yet again. "So I've already seen Takuto's body…twice."

"You shouldn't be proclaiming stuff like that!" Takuto complained but was being ignored.

"Oh yeah? I've seen him naked lots of times. Here!" Takashi pulls out pictures from his inside pocket. "I have tons of pictures of Takuto changing and taking a bath." He says out confidently.

"Are you stalker?" Takuto tries to take the pictures. Takashi took advantage of this and pecked him on the lips as Takuto reached for the pictures.

Sugata quickly pulled him back. His hand glides to the back of Takuto's neck, and kisses him full on the lips. His tongue gives one swirl inside before withdrawing. "Cleaning done." He turns back to Takashi. "We'll be taking these." Sugata takes the photos in Takuto's hands and hides it in his jacket.

"Ah, you're keeping those secretly, aren't you!" Takuto accused but was yet again ignored as the battle went on.

"Oh, yes, I also have composite pictures, too." He threw a bundle of photos to Sugata.

Takuto sneaked a peek on the photos Sugata was scanning. As one photo was turned and turned, the harder Takuto blushed. There were pictures of him in poses he could never imagine he'd do. There were pictures of him in a maid-cat dress, rabbit ears, a night gown and all other cosplay costumes.

"This is one of my favorites." He only showed Sugata, making sure Takuto didn't see. "It's made by mistress and gave it to me."

"I see. Great devotion indeed…" Sugata regretfully said.  
"You call that devotion?" Takuto asked while Sugata kept talking  
"But, I have already taken Takuto's v*rg*n*ty."

"Don't say it like that!" Takuto puts his hands on his head, ashamed of the facts being said. "How can you say it so bluntly?"

"Hmmm…" Takashi pulled out one more picture out of his jacket. "I have no choice. Here!"

"Waah! Where did you get that? Give it!"

"Come and get it." Takashi gave a provocative yet gentle smile.

Takuto was about to do as he needed to do but remembered what happened a while ago when he also charged and took hold of the composite pictures. 'I'm not falling for that again.' He went to Sugata's back, following him as the guy went to Takashi.

"Where did you get this?" Sugata asked looking at the photo, but silently wanted to snatch it. It was a photo of Takuto much younger than he was right now, about 6 years younger and he was in a frilly dress with a pout and a blush on his face. There were two other kids with him in the photo. A brown haired little girl was obviously the one who forced him to wear the dress and the other that looked like the little girl's brother looked as though he was enjoying the messed up situation.

Takashi and Sugata stared deeply into the photo, then to Takuto who flinches at their stares. After staring at the red haired boy they look back at each other.

"This isn't a composite?" Sugata asks seriously with a look to kill. He wanted the photo and actually, a part of him didn't mind if it was a real shot or not.

"Isn't it already obvious with his cute reaction to it?" Takashi made sure to emphasize the word cute. "And besides, you mustn't underestimate mistress's capabilities."

"This is a violation of personal rights…" Takuto mumbled to himself. 'Why do I have to put up with this self-humiliation?'

"I'll pay you to give me a copy of this." Sugata seriously requested but it sounded more of an order.  
"EH?" Takuto was dumbfounded at the moment Sugata asked the request.

"No. What I want…" His gaze went from Sugata to the boy behind him.

"I told you only I can do him." Sugata rebukes at the obvious look and thought Takashi was giving.

"Then tell me a sensitive part of him." Takashi added as if the two were casting a price, discounting.

Takuto was kind of scared of the two guys now. But Sugata seemed very protective of him so maybe…

"The nape of his neck" Sugata plainly answered. "There are a lot more but these are for me only."

Okay maybe he was wrong…'How can he say it so bluntly and with a straight face…' Takuto wondered. It was only one picture and he didn't remember keeping a copy of it.

In the midst of his pondering, he didn't notice Sugata go behind him. He only noticed when an arm circled his waist. "S-Sugata?" He didn't have enough to say as lips glided to his neck. He gave a low moan as Sugata licked and sucked on the nape of his neck. Sugata let him go right after leaving a pale mark on him. Takuto slowly fell down on the floor on his knees.

"So he is…" Takashi nodded and gave Sugata the picture. "But are you sure telling me something like this? I might attack him anytime."

"I won't let that happen. Takuto is very important to me." His cool yet gentle voice accompanied with a small and sincere smile made Takuto blush. Takashi became annoyed but didn't show it. He sighed and went for the door.

"There's always next time…" He smiled as he left the room. The smile sends a chill down Takuto's spine.

A hand clutches his arm and turns him around. A pair of lips touches with his the moment they were turned toward each other. Out of surprise, Takuto opens his mouth but this just made an opening for Sugata to enter and kiss him deeply, his tongue entering and exploring. Takuto gives out a muffled moan as hands started stroking his ass, a finger rubbing between the cheeks. A moan came out as soon as the kiss broke off.

"Su-Sugata! H-Home…" Takuto tried his best to coherently say he wanted to go home but with Sugata fondling his ass, it was impossible.

Sugata stopped but didn't let go. He stared at Takuto and looked like he was thinking of something. "I guess." He chuckled as Takuto sighed in relief. "But…" He rubbed one more time, loving the surprised gasp Takuto made, before withdrawing his hands. "…it seems we need to hurry, to take care of _that_."

Takuto blushed at the comment. He couldn't deny it either anyway with Sugata's teasing. "C-Could I stay over?" Takuto hesitantly asked.

"I've already prepared my room."

* * *

"Mistress." Takashi started as he massaged Kanako.

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome...but it seems like you lost again...this time to Sugata-kun."

* * *

It didn't seem like an Omake chapter but, oh well, I got carried away.


	6. My Maid! 'M' SugaTakuto

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'll do my best! **And I posted a new fanfic about my thought on the continuation of the series**! Yes..

STAR DRIVER ENDED! (Waaah!TT0TT) I already hope for a new season!

_**And if you have any requests tell me (as long as Takuto is uke I'll do it!) - theme and scenario (and if you want it real or Wako fantasy)**_

CMHerrera - I love her fantasies…just wish it went further XD

Kaggie101 - the yaoi fangirl in me sparked just after Wako had her first fantasy…in my mind it was just "Hey, they do belong to each other! Blue and red – how great!".

Yuzuki-chan6277 - Yes, it's the main reason why I watch it as well (maybe also for scenarios for MY FANTASIES about them XD)

Guby-san - I don't get how a lot of doujinshis is about Sugata being uke. Takuto is obviously the uke.

Lyricalia - thanks a lot for liking my fanfic XD.

guiltone - well, actually I was one of those waiting for this pairing in fanfiction but I got tired of waiting and risked to do a mature fic myself. Not really the best idea and I wasn't really satisfied of my work…but thinking about scenarios is pretty thrilling. Sorry for the wrong grammar, I kept on typing and didn't really double check it so I could post it as soon as I could XD

animecraze409 - there's an update because I'm really addicted to Star Driver, right now. I'll try my best to keep on updating.

Hannako Kagamine - Takashi is pretty cute, and you can't have too much semes! Have you seen his personality as a Glittering Crux, he's pretty stiff and sketchy.

_**Well, hope you enjoy! And BTW...this isn't a Fantasy! XD**_

* * *

"Bochama, there's a package…it's from your personal tailor." Jaguar handed him the package to which Sugata gratifies her. "Did you get something done?"

Sugata smiled at her. "Yeah, you could say that. And also, I think you and Tiger should take a day off today."

Jaguar felt the insisting aura and tone in his voice…and wondered why Sugata wanted the two gone for the day.

"Do you want to know?" Sugata asked, seeing the curious look on Jaguar's face. They hear the doorbell and went to the front door.

"Hey, Sugata…" Takuto meekly greeted as he was opened the door.

'I see…' Jaguar got the message…

* * *

Both wanted to exchange presents even though their birthdays were already far done. Sugata apparently gave Takuto a date to the amusement park and a fancy dinner. The latter not having the money to set a date or get something special…he agreed to do anything…much to his dismay the situation right now…

"It suits you, the maid costume." Sugata complemented him calmly yet seemed to have a big smile on his face. Takuto really didn't like that chirpy attitude of his.

"S-Shut up." Takuto tried to put more tone into his voice but it just died out in his embarrassment.

"As my maid, you should obey all my commands and call me Master."

"Who would?" Takuto barked. Sugata was going too far. If this was gonna happen he shouldn't have come here in the first place.

"You promised."

Takuto lowers his head. "Right, m…mas…ter."

"I would really love to hear you say that again when I'm having fun. Now, should we go back to my room?"

* * *

Takuto already knew how this was going to turn out. Even though they always did it in Sugata's room when his maids were not around…every time he hears the locking of the door, his heart pounds loud enough to hear, every time he hears Sugata's footsteps getting louder and louder, his face would flush as if he had a fever and every time he would push him down on the bed, their eyes meeting, his eyes couldn't stare straightly back at the stern, lustful eyes Sugata had.

Sugata on the other hand loved these reactions Takuto always had and did. Never did it become boring to him and it actually always turned him on. This time was different…those reactions really suited what he wore. He never thought the extra maid costume he kept from Jaguar came in handy. The dress made the boy below him look more tempting.

Takuto trembled as he felt a hand run through his thigh and inside his skirt. To his surprise, it didn't go all the way and just stopped at the end of his right stocking, slowly pulling it off. He felt lips against his own. He closed his eyes as Sugata licks and bites his lips asking for entrance, which he couldn't deny.

The slippery muscle instantly penetrates inside exploring every inch, trying to make him respond but failed to get one. Yet this was also satisfying…Takuto was showing how vulnerable he was for the taking, just accepting whatever that is happening. He broke the kiss and sat up a bit. "Takuto, wearing a skirt…are you turned on?"

Takuto felt a hand run inside the skirt again this time going between his legs, massaging the obvious bulge. "N-No! Ha—aah…" He felt another hand behind his back, lifting him up. He held on to Sugata's shirt as he felt the unbuttoning of the dress.

Sugata withdraws the hand under the skirt and proceeds to pull down the shirt until Takuto's nipples were visible. He pushes him back down and pins his wrists on each side. "You've become like this already…" He lets go of his hands as he whispers huskily close to Takuto's ear and nips on it earning a long gasp. He licks it a few times then slides down leaving a trail until he reaches the red teen's chest, and instantly assaulting a nipple, biting and sucking, loving how Takuto arches towards him, moaning out loud. Desiring to hear more of his voice, he forces his knee in between Takuto's legs, insistently grinding the boy's erection.

"Aaah..Hhaah…Su…gata!" Almost…just a bit more… He felt everything stop. Eyes open and turn to the blue teen. "S-Su..ga..ta?"

"Let me have some more fun." He looked straightly to Takuto. He adored how the boy shivered as their eyes met. Was his face too obvious about what he intends to do?

Takuto didn't like the look of Sugata's eyes and the cocky smile he had really didn't help his uneasiness. "Sugata…" The quivering of his voice was as plain as day.

"It's Master, Takuto." He started to put back the dress, redoing the buttons. "I kind of want to continue on with you wearing it." He got up from the bed and proceeded to the small cabinet beside his bed. From there, he took out something like a shoe box. "I've always wanted to try this."

Takuto paled as he really felt uneasy about the contents of the box. Whatever what was in there, it wasn't good. And the chirpy attitude Sugata had was scaring him all the more…He hated to ask but he just had to. "S-Sugata, w-what's in there?"

He didn't feel the need to answer, since Takuto looked like he didn't want to hear an answer anyway. He went back to his now worried prey, elegantly reaching his hand out to cup Takuto's face as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Secret." He breathily answers and leans in closer to whisper in the boy's ear making Takuto shudder. As he issues a new command, he loved how wide Takuto's eyes became, how a redder tint came to his face, and how he hesitantly obeyed.

Takuto was on his knees and forearms. He could already feel Sugata's eyes, hungry and lustful, on him without even looking back. He was going to be thoroughly fucked – I mean – exhausted! A squeak came out at the sudden hold on his butt. Small mewls escaped his lips as the hand turned to massaging his thighs…going higher and higher and into the short skirt.

Sugata tried to keep himself in order but Takuto was already being vocal, making it hard (for himself and _down there_!) He pulled up the skirt and smirked as he saw the erotic underwear Takuto was wearing…well, he prepared it but he somehow thought Takuto would at least not use it. He pulled it aside just enough for him to see that cute little hole. He blew on it just to get a high-pitched noise below him.

Takuto decided it was a good idea to bury his face into the pillow as he heard another chuckle immerse behind him. Sugata had the bad habit of teasing – no – more like torturing him especially if it was this kind of play. He wanted Sugata to pull the darn lingerie off of him already. Don't get him wrong, it hurt the way Sugata just pushed it aside…it was getting in the way of his balls and crotch. He immediately tensed at the feeling of something slick and warm touch his entrance, hands separating the cheeks the wet muscle entered him, thrusting and lapping inside. He couldn't help but fill the room with obscene sounds. He gave a louder moan as Sugata chuckled, making him feel a vibration at his arse.

He always loved it when Takuto starts to become very vocal. He smirked inwardly as he felt Takuto pushing back at the intruding tongue, his body saying that he wanted more. Who was he to not comply…is what he would mostly say but he wanted to make his _maid_ more of a mess before he finished it. He thought he heard Takuto call him weakly. He pulled away hearing a soft groan. "Takuto?"

Takuto pushed up his upper body and supported himself using his hands. He was still on his knees as Sugata didn't really let go of his hind. "Stop…al..ready." Takuto tried to say clearly but it ended up weak. He turned his head to the blue teen. "Just do it!"

As much as Sugata loved how Takuto was already into finishing up, he still wanted more. The maid costume would be a waste. He smirked as he thought of something fun. "Then, my cute maid, say '_Goshujinsama, I want your big **** in me._' in a really cute manner."

"Never!" Takuto instantly turned it down, and glad the tone of his voice came back. He would never say such a thing in his life. He dreaded he would be fucked to oblivion if he said that…okay that was an exaggeration but every time he begged he was always sore the next day (not that he hated it! Sugata actually did best when he would beg!)

"You won't say it?" Sugata calmly asked.

"No!" Takuto gave another instant reply. He found himself gently pushed down on the bed, his butt still in the air. He found Sugata behind him, leaning against him. He felt an abrupt pulling down of the suffocating underwear but whimpered as two fingers were rubbing between the cheeks. He was slipping again! He was really weak under Sugata's touch, but he would never admit it, knowing that Sugata might take advantage of his weakness.

"Then, I have no choice." Sugata whispers into his ear before nipping at it. He quickly sits up and rummages through the box.

Sugata saying something like 'I have no choice wasn't really a good sign, right? As he tried looking back, he heard the opening of a bottle. Within a minute, he felt cold smooth liquid fall to his ass, making him flinch. Before he felt the liquid dripping down to his thighs, three fingers scooped it and proceeded to his opening, a digit is inserted. He winced for a second but it didn't really hurt. He gave out an unsatisfied groan at the immediate withdrawal of that one finger. 'A-Already?' He thought. He really didn't want to peek on what Sugata was trying to do but he tried looking back again but was only stopped by an abrupt insertion of two fingers, making him bury his face back down into the pillow, trying to muffle his voice. He instantly noticed it…something was different! "S-Sugata?"

Sugata chickled as the redette finally noticed but that didn't mean he would stop. He withdrew his fingers again and picked up another one that he was going to put inside.

Takuto felt that something – no – there wasn't just one…but Sugata had put something inside him. He felt Sugata pushing them even deeper. He dreaded as he felt them moving inside.

"There are 3 in total. Now, do your best." Sugata leaned against him again as he urged the boy to get them out himself. "Or do you want to come with them inside?"

It was vibrating inside him but it was so excruciatingly weak. He could feel it but not that much…all it was doing was prolonging his torture for release. Even so, he needed them out! He didn't really like anything inside him…maybe Sugata, yes, but not inanimate objects!

"What's wrong? Groaning won't get you anywhere." Sugata sat up and reminded him. "I could remove them for you…" He smiled as he saw Takuto flinch at the comment. "but…I want you to say what I want to hear."

Takuto closed his eyes. Either way was bad! Slowly being teased or his pride being degraded, not that he really held it tight but he still had it of course! He won't always give in to Sugata's dominance…or at least he did his best not to, but the other male always knew how to deal with him, emotionally, psychologically and sexually.

Sugata was kind of disappointed as there was no development in their actions. Almost…he almost decided to stop until he saw Takuto's butt flinching and thrusting to the air, groans and moans all over the room. He was actually doing it.

* * *

Takuto gave out one more cry and heard a small sound indicating he had gotten another out. He bends his head down resting the top of his head to the bed, now able to see the view of his own lower body. With his legs apart, he saw how a small egg-shaped green object fell from his rear, still vibrating and coated in his essence as it fell to the bed.

"One more, Takuto, you're doing well." Sugata leaned against him again burying himself in those red locks, and gives a comforting kiss. "…is what I want to say…" He sat up and plunged a finger inside, reaching the vibrator and moved it around, making the boy below him squirm and whimper. Hearing the boy give a loud and erotic moan and seeing as he is thrusting himself to his digit, he found it. He smirked and rubbed the vibrator in that spot, and much to his pleasure, more delightful sound came out from his object of affection. "Nah, Takuto, this isn't enough, right? I'll put it on medium."

Takuto didn't understand what he meant. His mind was muddled up as it is. He soon got the message, feeling the thing inside him moving faster and worse against the spot that gave him most pleasure. "N-No…it's…too…s-top!" He felt Sugata pushing it more to his prostate. Tears that formed in his eyes slid down, and he could feel a trail of saliva trickle down his mouth.

"It's just halway but it looks like you're losing yourself" Sugata chuckled. He, in secret, wanted to fuck the boy senseless already, but somehow this play had gotten out of hand. The delicious sounds Takuto was making…it was becoming unbearable. But he was stubborn, too! He would really love if Takuto would play along.

"O-O…kay…"

Sugata stopped and withdrew his finger. He leaned over wanting to see Takuto's face and wanting to hear him.

Takuto gritted his teeth and clenched his hands on the sheets. If Sugata was going to pull out, he could've pulled out the annoying vibrator, too. But, he couldn't handle it anymore. The vibrator really felt good but not enough to make him come. He knew Sugata made sure of that. He felt Sugata's body leaning behind him, his face beside his waiting for him to… "G-Goshujin…sama…I-I want…your big…" Takuto stopped and blushed beet red. He never really experienced verbal foreplay. He wasn't used to dirty talk but he could admit that it did arouse him very much. "…please…your pe..nis..inside me…" he said very weakly.

Sugata licked his ears in satisfaction. A bit more…he needed to drive Takuto more until he let go more of himself.

Takuto wondered why there was no movement. He still felt the movement inside him and it was intolerable. Sugata was clearly not doing anything about it. Using his inside muscles, he tried pushing it out again. It was hard to concentrate with the thing vibrating along as it moved nearer to his opening. A tug made him cry in surprise. He was turned around, his back now facing the bed."N-No!" Takuto squirmed as he felt even more helpless in this position. It was harder to push the vibrator out. He let out a sharp moan as the vibrator was moving wildly inside. A hand entered his skirt and started fiddling his balls then clasping his hard muscle. The hand pumped him almost as crazy as the vibrator inside him. Fingers probed inside him again, pushing the vibrator to his prostate, making him arch his back as high as he could. The onslaught of pleasure filled his mind, giving him no more room to think but just feel. He didn't know how loud he was moaning, he didn't care anymore.

Takuto was an incoherent mess. Sugata found it very beautiful. His ruby eyes had nothing but lust in them and unshed tears, his mouth open releasing the most erotic sounds he has ever heard, a trail of saliva dripping to his chin, and his body was making the most tempting movements. He had pushed the level to max just because…he felt like it. But he didn't regret it as he was now hearing incoherent and delicious sounds from Takuto.

"C-C-Co…Ah!...co-ming…" Takuto thrusted himself more to Sugata's hand, wanting nothing more but to get that release his body needed.

Takuto came into Sugata's hand and just lazily lied on the bed. His body trembled…he still had the euphoric feeling just after coming. He didn't even notice the vibrator go out when he came. Sugata pushed Takuto's legs up to the boy's chest.

"W-Wait! I'm still-!"

Sugata gave swift thrust inside getting another moan. "I'll be finishing up, Takuto." And he meant what he said. He didn't care to start slowly, he just slammed in and out of Takuto in his own pace, fast, deep, and hard. He saw Takuto hide his face and cover his mouth, not having that…"I want to see your face." He removed the forearm covering ruby eyes. "I want to hear your voice." He said removing the hand covering his mouth.

Every thrust hit his prostate, Takuto chanted Sugata's name in every thrust…getting hard again, wanting to come again. He circles his arms around Sugata's neck, pulling him for a kiss. He was starting to hate his voice…hearing such obscene sounds from himself…more like he was embarrassed. It wasn't a good idea as Sugata also played inside his mouth making him moan to the kiss, Sugata swallowing every muffled sound. He pushed back in rhythm with Sugata's thrusts, the sound of skin slapping skin…was pushing him on the edge.

Sugata proceeded on Takuto's manhood, rubbing and pumping it with his thrusts, wanting the boy to say his name more and more. He broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva present between them. He insistently rubs the tip with his thumb and gives a hard thrust to his prostate. "Come, Takuto." He huskily said…

It sounded more like a command as Takuto did as what he heard, letting out ribbons of cum to both. He also felt a warm sensation inside him as Sugata pulled out.

* * *

"See, it wasn't that bad?" Sugata assured.

Both were now naked, Takuto lying down on the bed on his stomach…his hips hurting like hell…Even so, he made sure to throw a pillow to Sugata's face to which said person caught it before it landed a hit. "Wasn't bad? I'm never wearing that again!"

"Then, how about this?" Sugata pulled out a thin and see-through light blue night gown.

Takuto's eyes twitched. "REJECTED! I'm going to sleep!"

ZZZZZ…

Sugata chuckled and leaned down to kiss the boy's head. "You were wonderful, my maid."

He was surprised to hear a mumbled… "My pleasure, goshujinsama…"

* * *

Hah...at last finished another one!

Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing...I survive on reviews.


	7. Onsen Fun 'M' SugaTakuto

This was kind of rushed…

Thank you for the reviews…it's making me want to update earlier! So it might be selfish of me but…I want more! Pwease…Pwease (please…please)

SO this is a Wako fantasy fic…

* * *

The trio and the two maids had gone on a trip to the hot springs…Wako got a room with Tiger and Jaguar while Takuto shared a room with Sugata.

To Wako…that plan was the worst especially for the pretty boy couple.

"You say 'Why?'…" He asked with confusion in his face. "There's no particular reason why, though."

""B-But, c-choosing to say with Sugata-kun…." Wako was hesitating to continue her words, it was a bit embarrassing to say.

"Of course, we're both guys." Takuto blushed. 'And we can't obviously share rooms with a girl.' Takuto thought.

'He's blushing!...then…' Wako internally stated. This was not good. What Wako was suspecting was true.

"_I'll tell him later, my feelings...my actions will depend on his answer." *Takuto's thoughts according to Wako*_

'This is bad! Sugata-kun will eat him whole if Takuto-kun will be like this.' Wako dreaded but then another thought came to her. 'It's Sugata-kun's first time to be so serious about anyone…and...they kind of suit each other…' Wako debated with herself on what to do.

"Wako?" Takuto bended a bit to level his head with Wako's. "Anything wrong? You were staring blankly."

Wako jumped back a bit in surprise. "No, no, you're right. I'm sure nothing would happen—" Wako covered her mouth abruptly.

"?" Takuto just looked at her with a more confused look.

They hear the door sliding open. "Takuto, want to take a bath?" Sugata asked. "Ah, Wako, President and the others are already in the bath. They were calling for you."

Wako nodded and waved them goodbye. "Well, have fun!"

"Have fun…what was she talking about? It's just a bath." Takuto loudly thought...he wondered more about it as Sugata gave a big sigh.

"Takuto, you're surprisingly..." Sugata didn't continue... '...dense' he just continued in his tthoughts.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. But it's actually for the best."

Wako saw them disappear from the hallway as they made a turn towards the men's side of the bath.

* * *

_The two were already soaked from head to toe...already finished washing themselves and were just rinsing off...but Takuto just looked really...sexy. His body was ten times more erotic than normal...his hair was down and it actually suited him but of course his normal hairstyle was still the best. Sugata thought he was the only one who was pondering like this...a smile embraces his lips as he sees a nervous Takuto glancing at him and turning away, glancing again and yet again turning away...that blush on his face was far from what the hot springs should give him...who was he to turn down such a cute invitation?_

_"S-Sugata…what—!" Takuto asked, his voice shaking a bit. He was leaning on Sugata and skin to skin felt a bit awkward even though they were both guys._

_*Fantasy_

_Sugata had practically embraced him., their chest on each other and Takuto was straddling the other as if sitting on his lap._

_"The water!" Takuto complained meekly into Sugata's ear feeling a finger placed at his opening. A digit is inserted."S-Stop…too hot!" Takuto threw his head back...his body was becoming too hot for comfort._

_"Don't worry. I'll carry you back if you faint." Sugata assured and added more fingers and kept scissoring his opening, readying him for something more._

_"That isn't…pro, problem!" Takuto tried his best to prevent obscene sounds from coming out of his mouth yet failing. More so, as Sugata had rubbed that spot in him, making him moan an octave higher. The water was entering bit by bit…it was uncomfortable but he couldn't deny the pleasure building up. "I-Inside…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Inside me…please." Takuto begged with a desperate face that Sugata couldn't say no._

_'Cute…' Sugata smiled. "I get it."_

_Takuto rose up a bit and positioned himself. Slowly, he was pulled down, his hips guided by hands. Halfway, Sugata gave one hard thrust to the hilt making Takuto scream out and fall to him, his head on Sugata's chest._

_"D-Don't do that…all of a sudden!" Takuto pleaded as he sat up. His ruby eyes formed tears. "W-Wai-Aah! Don't mmh—move yet!"_

_Sugata chuckled. "It's almost closing time for the bath so…" Sugata didn't waste any more time and just continued pounding up to Takuto._

_"..S-Sugata! T-The wa..ter!" Takuto reminded once again…Sugata just captured his lips into a kiss, trying to ease his discomfort even a bit. "Mmmphh!" Takuto circled his arms around Sugata and clenched his hands together. It was starting to feel really good…it felt so hot and the water was just making it hotter... 'I really am going to faint…'_

_Sugata broke the kiss and both panted for air. Takuto was tensing around his manhood, making him groan and buries his mouth between Takuto's neck and shoulder. He continued to thrusting upward, their pace getting faster as Takuto moved his hips in equal rhythm. Feeling close…he wrapped a hand around Takuto's erection and pumped it along with his thrusts, Takuto moaning erratically as a result. Inside him was convulsing and tight, and Sugata just loved it._

_Takuto embraces him tighter, warning Sugata of his release. "Sugata!" Takuto came with a low moan of Sugata's name. With a few more thrusts, Sugata came inside him sucked on his neck leaving a red mark. Sugata tried pulling out. Takuto gives out a surprised gasp in his after shock panting._

_"Waa-aahh! S-Stop…if you pull out now…it'll feel weird." Takuto held Sugata firmly, his eyes begging him to listen._

_"Weird?"_

_"B-Bec…because…you came…inside…" Takuto felt his head swirling… "Y-Your cum…and the…wa…ter…"_

_Sugata noticed Takuto becoming incoherent. "Takuto?" No response. He tried shaking him but didn't do so as he heard steady breathing indicating that the other had lost consciousness. "Did I do a bit much?" Since Takuto was already unconscious, he really didn't have any room to complain anymore. Sugata pulled out gently not wanting to wake the other. He felt the other's hands grasp each shoulder, groaning a bit._

* * *

*Sudden intervention*

"Wako-sama!" Jaguar snapped her out of her thoughts. She's beginning to get used of the blonde's fantasies but _just getting used to it_. "You've been standing there for almost three hours."

"What's wrong?" Wako finally responded not really hearing anything about what the older girl said. "Ah, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, but Bochama and Takuto-kun won't be joining." Jaguar informed, as the two start to walk to their assigned dining room.

Wako blushed a bit and gave a serious face. They reach the outside of the dining room. "Why? D-Don't tell me…does Takuto-kun's hips hur—"

"You're wrong." Tiger quickly replied as hearing the two outside the room. "Takuto-sama apparently fainted in the hot springs…"

'F-Fainted? Then it's obviously because…' Wako still had the blush on her face. '…of Sugata-kun…'

"It's not what you think Wako-sama."

Wako flinched at the sudden reply from Tiger again.

* * *

"A-Achoo!"

"You okay?" Sugata asked still fanning Takuto who was in bed with a damp towel on her forehead.

"Somehow…" Takuto tried to smile as he said that but failed.

* * *

It's a weird way to end it…I know…sorry

It's shorter than normal but it was a rushed one…

Another fantasy done! Next time will be a reality fic…a request made by Kaggie-san – I'll try my best!…so look forward to it.

You're galaxy already shines through! ~


	8. Secret in the Nurse 'M' SugaTakuto

Once again, this is late I'm sorry but thank you for the wait! I want more SugataXTakuto! Sadly there are limited doujinshis...

This chap is inspired by Kaggie-san's suggestion...

Enjoy...

* * *

"Mou, Sugata-kun and Takuto-kun are late today. Takuto-kun…I would understand if he missed a few classes, but Sugata-kun is not the type to skip." Wako just blurted her thoughts out loud yet softly to herself. And that's when it came to her…Both of them were skipping? Wait a minute, now that she thought about it…the two were spending more time together than usual. The two hang out somewhere no one knows from time to time…

Lunch was ending without Wako seeing either of the pretty boy couple.

"There you are, Wako!"

"Ruri!" Wako greeted the girl running towards her. "Have you seen…Takuto-kun?" She didn't had to ask for the two…they always came in a package.

"I don't think they'll be attending the class after lunch. Sugata-kun apparently got hit by a soccer ball and dropped unconscious."

"Sugata-kun? Who?"

"It was an accident. They were just playing…but Dai-kun from our class lost control of the ball and it happened." She explained as if it was normal.

No no no…Sugata-kun would normally be able to avoid or kick the ball back.

Reading her mind, Ruri said. "If you're that worried, ask him."

It's not really of worry…but more of curious.

She was late for her next class but she just wanted to check what happened to Sugata. 'Here we go, the nurse's office.' The first thing that she saw was a sign that said _Closed – Nurse is Out_. 'Huh? But didn't Ruri-chan said they went here?' About to leave, she stopped in her tracks as she heard faint voices. Placing her ear towards the door, she tried to hear clearly.

"_I told you nothing happened!"_

'Takuto-kun?'

* * *

An hour ago…

"_I'll be leaving for a short while after I treat Shindou-san." Okamoto-sensei told Takuto, to which the boy replied with a 'yes' and a nod._

"_I…I'm fine…" Sugata opened his eyes slowly and tried to get up from bed._

_The nurse stopped him from doing so. She did a proper check-up, making sure nothing's wrong. After bandaging Sugata's head, she told him to rest._

"_Shindou-san, you might have a concussion. Just in case, I would like you to rest here. Tsunashi-kun, keep him company. I leave you the room until I get back."_

_Takuto just nodded and went beside the bed. "You okay?" Sugata gave him a glare that just made him step back a bit._

"_Since I might be away for a little longer, I just put up a sign to say I'm currently out. You can just turn off the lights and lock the door when Shindou-san is feeling better or until classes are done." She waves before she leaves._

After that, it's been silent in the room…Takuto couldn't look at Sugata, as he seemed to be in a very foul mood. But he didn't like the silence one bit! He tried to talk or say something but he still didn't look his way… "U-Um, Sugata, what happened a while ago?" He decided it was a bad move as bad aura flowed around the blue-haired teen.

"That Takashi Dai…he obviously did that on purpose." He tried to cam himself as he started to explain. "And moreover…is it true?" He made sure his tone would make Takuto look at him.

Takuto did. "W-What?"

"He tried to take you!" Sugata claimed. "That guy purposely made me lose my focus."

Takuto was kind of getting the situation. His fear subsided but it was replaced with shock and his face turned red. "He told you…that he touched me?"

Sugata didn't bother answering. He just sat up and turned the other way. That face…so the bastard was telling the truth.

"D-Don't worry…I do remember, I was changing with him…but that was just when the kendo club asked a practice match again. I already said no…"

Sugata grabbed his wrist and pulled Takuto to him, onto the bed and pinned him down. "You sure?"

This way, they were clearly looking straight at each other. Takuto quickly turned his head to the side. "I told you nothing happened!" He felt his heart beat increasing. Not wanting to see that strong gaze, he closed his eyes only to open them again when Sugata loosened his tie and pulled it off. "S-Sugata…?" His hands were set free, but he just let them fall on his side as Sugata started to unbutton his shirt. It was if he was in a trance and couldn't do anything about what was happening. Just staring into those golden eyes…it made him feel light-headed. By the time he got back to his senses, his green blazer and shirt were already on the floor and Sugata was kissing him, just gently placing his lips on his.

His hands just moved on their own accord, discarding the clothes of the boy below him. He was lost on those red orbs that were staring at him. His sight went lower towards those soft lips…wanting to kiss them until they swell…for now, he will have to do with just feeling them. "Where did he touch you?" He asked after withdrawing himself.

"Hah?" Asking that kind of question in this situation…

"Just tell me!" Sugata just pressed on, the look on his face showed that he wasn't going to back down until he hears answers. "Did he touch here?" He glided his hand gently on the boy's neck, to which the boy shivered to the touch.

"N…no…"

"Then lower?" He leaned down, sucked on the boy's luscious throat and trailed his tongue down, stopping at hardening nubs. He stopped to look at Takuto. "Here?" There was no answer…however, Takuto had his eyes shut and gave a faint nod. "How dare he…" He mumbled and quickly got to work, taking in one nipple in his mouth while his hand paid attention to the other one. After sucking and nipping, he switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as Takuto just gave out lovely noises…

"T-That's…e..enough!" Takuto placed his hands on Sugata's shoulders, getting his attention. "W-We're still in school!" He nervously grins.

Sugata just gave small kisses on his forehead. "It's all fine. Didn't Okamoto-sensei say she put a sign to not disturb? And there are curtains covering each bed."

"It's a sign to say she **is currently unavailable**!" Takuto corrected. "Even so, the lights are on and the door is not locked. Anyone could suddenly come in here!" He stopped resisting when Sugata stopped moving. "Sugata?" The other teen just rested his body on top of him, their heads beside each other. Maybe, his head was aching. "You should rest…your head still hurts, doesn't it?"

Black aura flowed again. "That's right…it's his fault."

Takuto shivered. His way of comforting just made an opposite effect! "I-I'm fine! Sugata, you should just res—hii—!" He was abruptly stopped by a hand massaging between his legs. "Nnh…s-stop, Sugata…"

"How about here? Did he touch you?" Sugata unbuckled the belt and pulled down the pair of pants, revealing the noticeable lump covered by tight navy underwear. Not hearing a thing, he massaged the clothed bulge and the boy below him gave small gasps and squirmed. "Did he?" Continuing his ministrations, he again leaned down to devour the other's lips. He didn't bother to make it as chaste as a while ago, slipping his tongue inside, it explored every inch and went to suck on the cavern's own appendage.

Takuto gave out muffled moans and broken gasps as the air was being sucked out of him. He was starting to feel light-headed. The hand slipping into his underwear made him push the other back as he gave a startled moan. "S-Sugata…somebody…might come here…."

"You still haven't answered my question, Takuto." He slips off the final piece of garment and proceeded on his own, just removing his blazer.

* * *

"These guys…doing it in the light of day." She toned as if lecturing them even though she was alone. Yes, she didn't go back to her class. She had decided in her mind to keep watch for both of them…okay, she also wanted to hear more. "Even so, Sugata-kun is surprisingly the overly-jealous type and Takuto-kun becomes a real pushover…"

"Wako!"

Wako jumped at the call and looked left and right the hall. Ruri was coming from the direction of the stairs…meaning the classroom. "R-Ruri-chan?"

"What's wrong? Did you already talk to them?" She walked towards her and saw the sign at the door. "Ah, the nurse isn't here."

Idiot, they can hear us! "Ah, I just got here as well."

"Oh, the door isn't locked."

Oh crap…

* * *

Takuto couldn't really go against him, not when he was holding him down like this and pleasuring him in every way…physically. "J-Just a bit…" It went out as a small whimper.

"Hm?" Sugata stopped.

Tears formed in his eyes and his face went even redder. "H-He…just touched there a bit…I quickly rejected…" He stretched his arms up and circled Sugata's neck. "This kind…I can only do it with Sugata…" He felt like a sap right now and waited for Sugata to ridicule him. To his surprise, Sugata gently kisses him on the forehead.

"Takuto…"

_Wako!_

The atmosphere was gone…Sugata leaned closer to Takuto. Looking up, Sugata gave him a stay still look, to which he just nodded.

_R-Ruri-chan?_

"W-Wako?" Takuto startlingly whispered. Since when?

_What's wrong? Did you already talk to them? Ah, the nurse isn't here._

_I just got here myself._

Takuto sighed in his mind…so Wako just got here herself.

_Oh, the door isn't locked._

Takuto froze.

The girl let herself in.

"R-Ruri-chan! We shouldn't. The nurse might come back." Wako tried to convince the girl. 'And besides…THEY are BUSY!'

"Wako?"

The two turned to the beds (all had curtains covering them), where they heard none other than Sugata's voice.

'He should've just stayed quiet!' Takuto and Wako synchronized in their thoughts.

Sugata just placed his hand on Takuto's mouth. He heard someone closing in on the bed. "Sorry for worrying you. I was told to rest so, you can go back to class."

"O-Okay!" Wako chirped and pulled on the other's arm. "Let's go, Ruri!"

Ruri pulled her arm back as she saw a part of the green blazer sticking out below the curtains. "Sugata-kun, you dropped your jacket." She informed and motioned towards the bed.

'Waah…' Takuto and Wako once again shrieked in their heads.

Before she could come closer the blazer was pulled inside. Sugata smoothly went outside the curtain and greeted them, quickly pulling back the curtain. "Thanks, I'll lock up once I get some more rest."

"No problem, we'll do it for you." Wako happily said. "Ruri, wait for me outside." Even though she meant it as a favor, she had pulled the girl outside and closed the door. She stopped by the desk and took a pen and paper. After scribbling something on it, she left it beside the keys on the desk. "Go back to bed. I'll close the lights and lock the door." She smiled to Sugata who still didn't move away from his spot. She did as what she informed and left the room then pulled her friend from the halls.

Sighing, Sugata pulled the curtains and goes inside them. "Takuto…" The boy he called turned only his head to him. Takuto covered his whole body with the sheets and was trying to glare at him. Too bad it only looked adorable to Sugata. "Don't worry. They already left."

"I already told you someone might come!" Takuto complained retrieving his head. Stupid, stupid Sugata!

Every gesture of irritation Takuto portrayed was cute. But it seems as though he pissed him off too much this time. An idea went to his head and his lips curved into a smile. "Ow, ow, ow." He clutched his head with one hand and the other hand laid flat on the bed, supporting his weight.

"S-Sugata?" Takuto turned back to see the blue haired teen in pain. Was his injury hurting again? He stretched his arms out, circling Sugata's head and embraces it to his chest. "D-Does it hurt?" he asked as his hands run through Sugata's hair. "Do you want some water? Do want to lie on the bed? Ask me anything."

Sugata gave a victorious smile and cuddled more into the boy's chest. So cute…and so kind…he almost felt sorry for tricking him. Almost. Circling his hands around him, he just looked up straight to his eyes. "Then…take care of me until I get better. Stay at my house. Please…" He tried to put the softest face.

It worked as Takuto could feel his face heat up…d-darn those puppy eyes. "F-Fine! J-Just go and rest already!" Takuto withdrew his arms and got out of bed.

"I'm cold." Sugata plainly complained as he went to lie on the bed. "Bed sheets."

"Huh?"

Sugata pointed to the boy's body. "Bed sheets." He really just wanted to see him naked.

Takuto knew this and went to the other bed. He reappears through the curtains and gives Sugata new bed sheets. "Here."

Sugata stared at the bed sheets given then towards Takuto. He gives a disappointed look.

"W-What?"

"I want the sheets that have your body heat."

"S-Settle with that!" Takuto goes out the curtain and went to put his clothes back on…his under and pants were first…he turned red. Their little make-out session, 'I was forced!', was disrupted and he was left to deal with _it_ down there.

"You know, I won't look. So if you want to do anything, it's fine."

"It's all good!" He was being pulled into Sugata's pace…

* * *

At home…

Sugata was having a good time…no, he was having a blast. He was on his bed with Takuto wearing the maid uniform his other maids usually wore, good thing he always had a spare. Takuto sat kneeling at the center of the bed and Sugata's head was resting on the boy's lap.

"Must feel nice." Takuto gave a monotone voice just to let his annoyance show. He was tricked yet again.

"Yeah, you look really adorable, Takuto." He commented, smiling at the blushing Takuto. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed how Takuto gently massaged his head.

"I'm still angry, you know. We were almost…" Deciding it wasn't a good idea to bring anything up, Takuto just stopped in his words.

Sugata slowly opened his eyes to gaze at Takuto. "Almost…? What, Takuto?"

'That smirk! This guy…' No, he wasn't going to be pulled in again. "No, it's nothing."

"Speaking of which…" Sugata stopped making sure Takuto had his attention on him.

"Mm?"

"Wako knows."

Takuto practically choked on the probable sounds he was supposed to produce. "W~-`k;'/.[]-=-?"

Sugata sweatdropped…The boy was still so darn charming, even though he was acting like a complete dunderhead right now. But who can blame him? Sugata, himself, was shocked when he saw the letter Wako left at the office. Putting his attention back to the boy above…he was trembling, maybe from embarrassment, he couldn't tell. "It's fine. Wako was actually excited."

"HAH?"

It was going to take a while before he could calm the boy down…maybe not. He always had Takuto in check…why was now any different? Getting up he quickly pushed the other gently to his back. That's right…he was the only one who can make a mess of him, and he felt confident that Takuto will never…

"S-Sugata?" Takuto felt distress in the boy's face. He reached up a hand and placed it on the side of Sugata's face.

"Takuto…"

*Knock knock*

"Bochama, please stop and rest. You are an injured person." Jaguar proclaimed, outside of the room.

That…ruined the mood…how many times did that happen today?

Takuto sat up and made Sugata lie on his bed. "As Jaguar-senpai said…please get some rest, Sugata."

"I will." He replied, but before he obliged to the request he pulled the other to him, stealing a chaste kiss.

Takuto smiled at the gesture. "Good Night."

A few minutes later…

"Okay, now that he's asleep, I can remove this clothing…" To do that he needed to find his clothes…ah, he left it in the bathroom. He motioned to the door.

…

"Sugata…"

_I forbid you to change. And do not leave the room…_

…was the not on the door.

"This guy—" Takuto tried to keep his cool as the boy was sleeping soundly. Oh well, doesn't mean that he was warned, he can't do as please, right? He went for the door… "Eh…" He pulled with more strength. None were effective. The guy locked them in!

Takuto sighed, but nonetheless he couldn't help but smile. Was he worried he would leave? "Baka Sugata, you already know how you can affect me…" He gave up and just grabbed a chair to put it beside the bed. "You better thank me properly!" He whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

"Takuto-kun, good morning! Sugata-kun, how are you feeling?" Wako greeted the two as they entered the classroom. "Pretty early today, even though of the events yesterday."

Takuto jerked. "W-Wako…you see…yesterday…"

The girl noticed the boy freaking out and chuckled. "It's fine."

"Thank you, Wako."

Wako just nodded and grabbed Sugata closer, wanting to whisper. "You've got to promise me that you'll let me watch even secretly."

Sugata blushed just for a second. He was sure Wako saw that as she giggled. At least, she was happy with it. "Sure."

"E-eh? What is it? What is it?" Takuto asked the two feeling left out.

"Nothing." The two chorused. Wako having a chirpy tone and Sugata a calm one.

* * *

I'm sorry it took long…next I would be updating my other fic of Star Driver. I also ordered some SugataXTakuto doujinshi and I can't wait for it! I hope it can serve as an inspiration for me to keep writing SugataXTakuto. But there are a lot more anime that are coming up…

Till next time!


End file.
